Beliefs of Love and Life
by Emerald Masked
Summary: Over her life, Tenko has developed one simple but powerful ideology: All men are trash and they all should just die. But after a fortuitous meeting with a mysterious boy, will her heart be able to change that belief? Highschool AU


Hello people!

This is my first fic in this fandom, co-written with the help of my buddy Fallenstreet01, and inspired in several fanarts of this crackship I've seen in Pixiv.

Well then, let's start this party!

* * *

 ** _The gratitude of a fighter_**

Every man in the world is a menace. Each and every single one of them are dirty degenerates, nothing less than trash and scum who should just disappear from the earth's surface; that's the belief of Chabashira Tenko.

Ever since his good-for-nothing father to her disgusting classmates, every man she has ever met have been nothing but dirty beasts with impure intentions, her master being the only exception to the rule. For that, it's her sacred mission to protect all the innocent girls in the world with her Neo Aikido by crushing every man in her path… or at least that's how it was until last night.

* * *

It was getting dark and Tenko was finishing clean the school's dojo when the door suddenly opened and a group of twelve boys entered carrying bats and crowbars. All of them were wearing different masks, bandanas and kerchiefs hiding their faces but the uniforms they wore made it obvious they were students of the same school.

"Who are you?!" Tenko asked with indignation. "Not only coming here without being members of the dojo or taking off your shoes when entering, being awful and cowardly menaces who hide behind masks is beyond pathetic. Leave now!"

"Shut up bitch!" One of the masked people, wearing a hockey mask, shouted at her. "We're here to make you pay what you did to us."

"Yeah, you did a good mess with all of us some time ago" Another person wearing a yellow bandana and black glasses spoke. "Now it's time for you to go through the same!"

"Though," A third one with a skull mask added, licking his lips. "if you kneel down and lick our feet begging for our forgiveness, we may consider treating you gentl-agh!"

Before the devil masked could finish his speech, the martial practitioner dashed towards him and gave him a powerful kick in the stomach, making him roll down the floor back to the entrance of the dojo. "You degenerated beasts, Tenko will punish you for your evil deeds and make sure you never put a step on this floor again!"

Thus the battle started. Hockey mask and other three boys attacked her with their bats over their heads, but with a couple of swift moves, Tenko deflected their bats and punched them in their jaws in one movement. Yellow bandana tried to tackle her with two of his partners as backup, but the aikido master took him by the arm and threw him towards the closest boy behind him and using them both as support, she did a roundhouse kick which hit right in the third attacker's head. Another masked one used his companions' attack as decoy to get close to her from behind, but Tenko rapidly turned and using a powerful combo of elbow and palm slaps, she knocked him down in less than a second. The final three tried to put apart some distance between her and them, but the dark haired would have none of that and with a furious impulse and fast punches, she managed to take down all the twelve masked boys in less than three minutes.

"Hmmpf! You menaces are nothing against my master's powerful Neo-Aikido!" Tenko huffed in victory just to feel a sting in her back followed by a powerful electric shock going through her whole body which made her fall on the floor.

"I completely agree with you, that's why I'm not taking any risks facing it." An unknown voice reached Tenko's ears as she struggled to remain conscious. "I'm surprised you're still awake after receiving such a strong discharge, but I guess this is to be expected considering who are you, which makes what is about to happen all the more enjoyable."

The owner of the voice approached at her revealing another man, this one taller than the rest, wearing a devil mask with an electric Taser in his right hand. He then got at Tenko's side and threw her a vicious kick that made her gasp for air as her eyes almost went blank. "You maybe don't remember me, but about two months ago you beat the crap out of me for trying to hit on one of your classmates. You broke my nose and an arm just a week before an important karate tournament I had back then and made me lose my chance to be acknowledged at national level."

"An awful scum… like you… wouldn't make it… not even… in the… preliminars…" The aikido practitioner tried to put a strong front, but in her mind she was panicking. Some of the mobs she defeated were starting to stand up and with her body in that state; she wouldn't stand a chance against them.

"Maybe, maybe not; but you took away my chance to know that, so I'm gonna repay you that favor." The devil masked got close to the green haired making her shiver unconsciously. "I'm gonna take away that Neo-Aikido you're so proud of from you by breaking your arms and legs, and then we'll show you how _awful_ can we truly be, am I right guys?!"

The rest of the crew cheered while Tenko paled in response. The girl preferred one hundred times more being dead than be prey of that kind of trash, but her paralyzed body didn't seem to respond her. "Well then," The devil masked jokily taunted while pressing his foot over her right arm. "this will hurt a bit, but don't worry; I'll make you feel really good later, so for now… LET ME HEAR A CUTE SCREAM!"

The thug raised his leg ready to break apart her arm but suddenly two metallic cans came from the entrance letting out smoke from them, disconcerting everyone inside and making a chaos in it. Faster than anyone could process, a shadow rushed between them and, pushing aside the devil masked, carried the martial artist and got out of the dojo before anyone could react. And as the twin tailed girl's conscious began to fade away, the last thing she saw was a pair of green eyes watching her in an unreadable expression.

* * *

Tenko's body felt heavy as he began to regain her conscious when she heard a bunch of unknown voices surrounding her. Recalling what happened before she fainted and thinking the worst, she opened her eyes, grabbed the closest person to her and with one swift movement, she pinned it down ready to land a strong punch in its face.

"Kyaaaaaa! Don't hurt me!"

"Huh?" The martial artist stopped her fist mid-air after realizing the person she was holding down was a little green haired girl with her eyes clenched, scared of the incoming punch. She turned around to see where she was, just to notice she wasn't in the school dojo, but in a fancy and expensive-looking bedroom surrounded by several girls who shared looks of fear and uneasiness. "W-what's going on? What is this place?"

"Calm down." The oldest-looking girl in the room spoke. "I'll explain you everything, just release our sister, okay?"

Realizing she was hurting a girl, she hurriedly released her grip and bowed down her head apologetically. "Ah! Tenko is so sorry! I didn't mean to do that to an innocent girl!"

"Ah, you woke up." Suddenly, a green haired boy came through the door and all the eyes were drawn to him, and just when Tenko was about to yell at him, all the girls rushed at him.

"Big bro, big bro, that girl just now wanted to attack me!"

"Who is this woman? Why did you bring her here?"

"Is she your girlfriend?!"

"Did you kidnap her? Are going to become a criminal?

The young boy was loudly questioned by the girls who seemed to be his sisters, but he just raised his hands defensively and calmed them down. "Listen, I'm going to explain all of this to you later, but right now I need some time alone with her, okay?" All the girls nodded, some less thrilled than the others, and got out of the room, leaving only Tenko and the green haired boy in it.

An awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes until the boy decided to break it. "Chabashira-san, right? I'm Amami Rantarou from the neighbor classro-whoa!" The girl interrupted him mid-sentence by rushing forward and pinned him down with one single and powerful attack.

"Listen menace, Tenko doesn't know what are you plotting, but Tenko's gonna crush you and your masked scumbags friends from before-"

"Wait, wait, I'm not with them!" Rantarou tried to explain himself, but Tenko was having none of that, tightening her grip on him.

"Then what were you doing there?!"

"I was trying to save you!" The boy couldn't see her, but as her grip softened, he continued his explanation. "A couple of days ago, I heard in the bathroom some boys talking about a plan to get revenge against you, so I stayed after classes every day to check out after you."

"Now that you mention it," The martial artist spoke. "Tenko has been feeling how someone has been spying on her lately. Was that Amami-san?"

"Sorry about that, but at least it worked." The green haired apologized to her with a strained smile. "At first I thought you would be fine, given your reputation, but after that other guy stunned you and said what he was going to do with you, I knew I had to get involved, so I threw a couple of lachrymose gas cans and got you out of there as fast as I could."

The aikido master remained silent for a couple of seconds and released him. Then, with a conflicted expression in her face and her arms tightly clenched against her, she bowed her head and spoke. "Thank you very much for saving Tenko. Had it not being for Amami-san, Tenko's dreams and dignity would be no longer here, and… even though you're a menace, you have Tenko's deepest gratitude. Thank you."

Amami ran a hand over his hair and answered her. "Well, you're welcome, but-"

"But don't get the wrong idea." Tenko interrupted him once again with a decided expression. "You're still a suspicious menace who stalked Tenko for days, and if Tenko catches you doing it again, you'll regret it for the rest of your days!

The boy was taken aback for the last remark, but the serious expression of the dark haired girl made him let out a chuckle. "Duly noted. Now, it's pretty late, let me accompany you to the train station, unless you want to spend the night here."

"Hmph! Tenko will never sleep under the same roof of a menace, much less needs one to escort her back! Tenko's perfectly capable to find her way home on her own!"

"But you don't know where you are, do you? Besides, those thugs maybe followed me on my way here and they're planning another ambush like the one earlier."

That last statement made her flinch unconsciously, and fidgeting with her skirt, she begruntedly accepted his proposal. Greeting briefly to his sisters and apologizing for her previous behavior, both teenagers left the Amami residence by foot, despite the insistence of the boy to use his bike to get faster to the train station, to which the girl answered she rather burn her own hands than grab the boy all the way towards it.

They walked in silence two feet of distance of each other for almost ten minutes. The road was almost void of life with the exception an occasional stray cat or a random passerby, giving an eerie vibe to the trip until the martial artist broke the silence. "Tenko wants to ask you a question."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Why did you save Tenko?" The girl turned her face to him curiously. "Amami-san should know about what I think and do with the menaces like you."

He let out a chuckle in affirmation. "Yeah, I can't think of anyone in the entire school who doesn't know about your man-hating politic."

"Then why did you do it? It would have been better for you if you just turned a blind eye on Tenko."

Amami took his hand to his chin and pondered "Well, that was definitely the easiest thing for me to do."

"Then-"

"But I don't think it would have been better for me." The green haired continued. "I have been watching you for a while, even before this happened, and I know you're not a bad person. You protect the weak ones from bullies and stalkers, and don't give a second thought when it comes to help someone, even if you have to get out of your way to do it... and to tell truth, it'd be a real shame if something were to happen to you." He gave her a warm smile after he finished speaking, just in time as they reached the station immediately. The dark haired girl thanked him for everything and she parted ways with him, trying to understand the odd warmness she was feeling in her chest.

* * *

Next morning, Tenko went to school as always, ready to punish those awful dirt bags who tried to have their way on her, when she met Amami at the entrance of the building.

"Good morning Chabashira-san. Did you get home safely?"

"Good morning to you, Amami-san! Yes, Tenko was worried those menaces would try another ambush as you said yesterday, but it seems like they decided to give up on that, but I won't rest until I have crushed each and every single one of those disgusting degenerates!"

"I see. Then good luck on that, just be careful, okay? If you ever need help or just want to talk with someone, just come with me."

"As if Tenko needed the help of a menace like you!"

"Right, right. Well, see you later!" Amami waved her a goodbye, which made her huff on annoyance but after he was no longer on sight, she let a small smile to form on her face.

Every man in the world is a menace. Each and every single one of them are dirty degenerates, nothing less than trash and scum who should just disappear from the earth's surface; that's the belief of Chabashira Tenko. But even then, she wonders if there are menaces worth keeping in this world.

* * *

 _Omake_

"Big bro sure is taking his time with that girl."

The twelve girls were waiting in the living room of the Amami residence for the return of his brother, pondering about his relationship with Tenko.

"Maybe something happened to them?" The youngest girl asked in a worried tone but her oldest sister reassured her.

"As if! If anything I bet they're both having a _great time_ together, if you know what I mean."

"Sis!"

"What? Brother is undoubtly an eye candy and that girl was pretty cute too, it wouldn't be weird if they weren't doing _this_ and _that_ in an alley like two lovers, right?"

"Well, they certainly look good together…"

"And father is oftenly like that when he's escorting a woman…"

"…OH GOD, RANTAROU-NII BECAME DAD!"

Later that night, Rantarou explained everything to his sisters after reassuring they wouldn't have a nephew any time soon.


End file.
